Gray Clothes
by TheMockingjay1998
Summary: "And when we rise, hand in hand, I realize that if we had both chosen differently, we might have ended up doing the same thing, in a safer place, in gray clothes instead of black ones." Yes, they might have done the same thing, but would it really be safer in gray? Find out what happens when Beatrice makes a different choice.


A/N. Hey guys. This is my first Divergent fanfic, so let me know what you think. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Divergent.

Prologue

I stand in the large room where the annual choosing ceremonies take place. My heart is pounding and I hear a ringing in my ears. I watch as, one by one, my classmates walk to the center of the room to make there choice. I'm surprised by the large amount of faction transfers this year. It seems that everyone wants to leave their old lives behind. Before I know it, Caleb is making his way to the center of the room. Marcus hands him the knife. I watch Caleb's face. He seems placid, confident. He drags the knife across his palm and holds his hand there for a moment. Then, with a decisive thrust, he holds his hand over the Erudite bowl. Gasps of surprise fill the room. An abnegation transfer? To Erudite, no less. How could my brother do this to my family? To me?

"Beatrice Prier," Marcus calls. I shakily walk to the center of the room.

What do I choose? I ask myself over and over again in my mind. My heart pounds so loudly in my ears that all other noise is lost on me. I reach Marcus, and he hands me the knife. I look into his eyes. They are cold and indifferent. A thrill of fear runs through me. Marcus is a leader in government. How can his eyes be so cold, his expression be so devoid of emotion? I shake my head. Marcus is not my problem at the moment.

I move my focus from Marcus's eyes to the blade, still considering. Am I selfless or am I brave? I am both, I am divergent. I am brave, so I must be selfless. I drag the knife across my palm quickly. I hold my hand out. My blood dribbles on the stones. I am selfless. I am brave.

I go to stand behind the Abnegation chairs with the new initiates. My father smiles at me from his seat. My mother, however, gives me a long, penetrating look. Why is she looking at me that way? Didn't she believe I would choose Abnegation? Does she believe that I am selfish? The rest of the ceremony passes quickly. I notice that Robert chooses to remain with the Abnegation while his sister transfers to Amity. Why are so many of the Abnegation transferring this year?

Soon enough, The ceremony ends and The Abnegation stay behind to clean the bowls and stack chairs. I am assigned the task of shoveling the red hot coals from the Dauntless bowl and extinguishing them in a bowl of water.

"This is what I have to do," I think to myself. "Forget about possibly being Dauntless and try to fit in here." As I scoop another shovel-full of coals from the bowl, my heart twinges sharply. Did I make the right choice? Can I be selfless enough to do well in Abnegation? Am I good enough?

It seems like only moments, but I know a little more than an hour has passed. The Abnegation initiates and I begin the long trek back down the stairs. I notice that there is only one faction transfer this year. Surprisingly, it's an Erudite girl. She is sweating through her shirt as she walks down the stairs beside me. Why in the world would she transfer to Erudite's enemy faction? She seems to be quite happy with her choice, but why? Logically, if she transferred from Erudite, she would be hated by her former faction, and perceived as a traitor by others. What does she have to gain by transferring? Is she really that selfless, that she would transfer out of a faction and be considered a traitor, just to help others? Somehow, I doubt that.

The other initiates include Robert, and several other people that I'd only seen, but never spoken to. In total, there were ten of us. It's definitely a smaller number than usual.

We completed our descent, and made our way toward the busses that would take us to Abnegation headquarters.

I sit in silence between the Erudite girl and Robert. Robert attempts to make conversation, but stops after I return his efforts with only formal, polite remarks. I have nothing against Robert personally. I do, however, have some issues to work out in my own head. I haven't been an Abnegation initiate for a full hour and I am already acting out of selfishness. Yet again, I ask myself, "Is this, the life I have chosen, right for me?" I sigh, resigned to the fact that nothing but time will answer that question.

A/N. Hey again guys. Sorry for this crappy prologue. I promise that it will bet better. Please let me know what you think. Every chapter, I'm going to ask a question. This chapter's question is:

What do you think about the upcoming Divergent movie?

Well, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
